A Chance At Life
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: A FMAYGO Crossover. It's just an alchemist's luck getting zapped into a different world, and it was the great Seto Kaiba to blame. Feeling these new strangers trustworthy, he helps Al to gain his body back, but can he trust these 2 sinful alchemists?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The 4 strangers_

There was a blinding light surrounding them. They looked all around. Everything was white and empty, as if it never existed. "Ed?" Al said, his voice small and afraid as he looking around at his surroundings. But there were none at all. He scratched his head. Was he going crazy? Where was he exactly? He began walking. Where or in what direction, Al did not know. It was hard to tell when everything looked the same. "Ed?" he called again, listening for a response.

"I found it!" Was his response. Al blinked and looked around. "Ed?" He turned to see his elder brother, Edward, standing in front of a stone door. Ed turned and looked at Al, a huge grin on his face. "We found it, Al! We found it!" Al titled his head and walked over to his brother's side, staring at the stone door. "What exactly is it?"

"You don't know, but I've seen this before. This is 'the truth'; this is what we need to get our normal bodies back. The truth lies within the truth. This is it!" Al looked down at his brother, "Are you sure? This'll bring our bodies back?" Ed nodded. "I remember. This has to be it. Now all we need to do is walk on in." Ed stretched out his arm, reaching for the door. Al was a bit cautious and afraid, but did nothing as Ed's hand headed toward the door.

Just then, the surroundings became black. Ed stopped in mid-air, the door was gone. Ed's eyes widened. "NO!" They began to fall with the sudden disappearance of the ground beneath them. They fell into complete darkness. Screaming, yelling.

---

"Nii-sama… Nii-sama look, it's waking up."

"Mokuba, move away from there. It might be dangerous." Ed opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He felt an aching pain throughout his body almost immediately after he had woken up. He was cramped in some sort of machine-like thing, almost as big as a photo booth. "It's awake…" Mokuba said with awe with Ed's awakening. "Who… are you calling an 'it'?" Ed asked, slowly crawling out of the machine and onto the concrete floor.

A tall boy walked over, placing his hand firmly on Mokuba. "Mokuba, I want you to keep your distance."

"Nii-sama, will you quit it? Look at him, what's he gonna do? He's down right puny." Ed's eyes shot up, and his arm swung swiftly into Mokuba's legs, causing him to fall over. Ed jumped to his feet, looking down at Mokuba as he stood over him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY, SCRIMP!"

"Hey, I'd watch it, kid. Your not exactly in the position to be making threats." Seto said, now standing in front of Ed, looking down upon him. Ed growled, tightening his hands into fists. "Who are you guys anyway? And where are we?" Ed's eyes widen, "Al? Alphonse?"

"Right here, brother." Al stood in the machine, his arm caught on the inside. "Here, let me help you…" Ed said, walking over to him and gently tugging him out. Al's body slipped through, and he stretched his limbs with ease. "Thanks."

"Whoa… a talking robot!" Mokuba said in amazement. "Robot?" Al asked.

"Are you crazy? He's not a robot!" Ed yelled. Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Well, SORRY Mr. Metal Man." Al chuckled. Ed growled. "Al!"

"Sorry brother, but that's the greatest nickname I've heard yet. Beside from Short Stuff."

"AL!"

"As much as I enjoy both of your conversations, I'd like to know who you both are." Seto said, pointing to the both of them. "Oh, well, I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother Al."

"I see… so is this genetics or did he drink more milk than you? Cause you do not look like his older brother." Ed sighed. "It's a long story. Now you both have to explain to us how the heck we got here. We were… oh my god! The truth!" he turned to Al, "Al! We were so close! The truth! The door! We were right there!"

"What exactly are you talking about?" Mokuba asked. Ed glared at Mokuba, "Didn't anyone teach you manners? Geez, first you zap us here when we were about to see the truth, then you interrupt our conversation. This is why I hate kids, Al."

"You didn't seem that way with Mr. Hughes daughter."

"Eh, girls are cute and polite, but this one's just plain ugly."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Mokuba yelled. "Then we're at an agreement. I'm not short; you're not a girl. Deal?"

"But I'm NOT a girl!"

"Right, and I'm not short." Al shook his head. "Ed, you're acting immature." Mokuba looked up at Al for the longest time. "You both don't seem like bad guys." Al looked down at him, "Of course we're not. Ed is just sensitive when it comes to his height. What would make you think we were bad?"

Mokuba shrugged, and then brought forward his hand, "My name's Mokuba Kaiba, and this is my older brother Seto. I'm sorry about calling you short." Ed laughed, putting his hand behind his head, "Aw, it's alright. You didn't mean any harm. And it's not really your fault we're here anyway… I think." Mokuba looked away. Ed stared at him; his arm went back down to his side, "Was it?"

"Well, you see… ha, there's actually a funny story to that…"

"YOU TRANSPORTED US HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE WERE ABOUT TO ACHIEVE!" Ed grabbed Mokuba by the collar, lifting him off his feet; angry eyes looking him in the face. "WE WERE SO CLOSE! SO DAMN CLOSE! AND YOU RUINED IT!" Ed lifted his fist.

"He didn't ruin anything." Ed's gaze broke away; his eyes went from anger to confusion as he looked over at Seto who had been standing to the side of them. He walked over to him; putting his hand on Ed's, lowering his arm and putting Mokuba on his own 2 feet. "It was I. I was the one who brought you here."

"But… how…?"

"I'm an inventor. I had tried to achieve in the making of the first ever time machine, but instead made a machine that appears to have bent the dimensions, allowing you to come here. I had no intention of doing so." Ed let go of Mokuba, looking down with shame. Mokuba ran behind his brother, staring at Ed intently in fear and anxiety. "Sorry…" Ed mumbled to Mokuba, still looking upon the ground in guilt.

"Hey." Ed and Al looked over at Mokuba. His hand was raised in the air, as if he was a student in a classroom. He shrugged, and gave a small smile, "Would you like to explain things over dinner?" Ed and Al looked over at each other, and then grinned. "We'd be happy to."

-Dinner-

"Our father was a alchemist, he was always off on missions and we had never gotten to see him much growing up. Our mother took care of us all on her own, but she was kind and caring, and we loved her." Ed placed down his knife and fork. Looking down at the table. "She was… the greatest woman I had ever met, and we both strived for her approval and happiness."

"Then one day…" Al spoke, "She got sick. The doctor said she had been sick for a long time now, but she hadn't spoken a word about it to us. She had died shortly afterwards, and we couldn't stand the pain of her death."

"That's when we got the idea… to revive our mother using alchemy." Ed looked up, staring Seto straight in the eyes with the most serious face Seto had seen him put on the whole night. "We studied and trained, till our plan was flawless. We knew that human transmutation was forbidden, but we believed we could achieve it without consequences. We only wanted to see our mother's smile…" Ed looked over at Al. "It finally came the day. But just as our transmutation was about to commence, something went wrong.

"We ended up suffering the consequences of the forbidden taboo. I lost my leg, and Al, his body." Mokuba gasped. "That's horrible."

"It was. All I could do was give up my arm for Al's soul, and put it into a suit of armor. The surgery I experienced for my auto-mail was incredibly painful, but I couldn't sit around feeling sorry for myself. I had to do something, I had to change things. I promised Al I would get our original bodies back, and I've been trying to fulfill that promise ever since."

The dinner table was silent. Ed looked down at his untouched platter of food, and merely sighed. Al looked away; trying to hold in the sadness he felt talking about such a powerful subject. Was it even safe to tell these strangers their fears and past?

"That was noble of you." Ed faced Seto. "What you did. I probably would've made the same mistake for my mother." Mokuba blinked, staring at his elder brother with interest. It wasn't often he spoke of their mother, if not at all. It was a painful subject for him, indeed, but this conversation proved to be a painful and emotional one.

"So what happened to you guys? How come you have such a big house, and no family to live in it?" Mokuba sighed now, a wash of sadness swept over his face as it did Ed's. "It all started-"

"When Mokuba was born." Seto said, cutting him off. It appeared that he preferred to tell the story to a bunch of strangers, which confused Mokuba considering he never talked of such subjects, even with his himself. "Our mother was as great as yours was. She was kind and loving, when she got pregnant again, she was happy to have another addition to the family. But she had died giving birth to Mokuba.

"Our mother's death had hit our father the hardest, and 7 years later, he couldn't bear the pain any longer. He then had committed suicide and left us both." Al was the one to gasp now, holding his hand to his mouth. "That's harsh" Ed added.

"No one wanted us ether." Mokuba added, placing his hands on the table. "Our relatives didn't want us, so they just dumped us in an orphanage. A cruel man then adopted us by the name of Gozaburo Kaiba. He was the president of Kaiba corp., a big military company, and trained Seto to be the next heir by beating him and making him cold and distant like himself. He was then murdered and Seto inherited the whole business and changed it into a gaming company." There was another long awkward silence as the 4 strangers sat at the table, looking at one another with sympathy and sorrow. They were all different and unique, but had one similarity that bound them to understanding the other. They were orphaned children whom had grown up without the protection and the guidance of a mother and a father.

A/N: And THAT is where I shall end chapter 1. Ok, so the first chapter kinda sucked, but it's gonna get better, I promise. So what do you do with 2 pairs of brothers? Stick them in the same world, of course, and have them talk like they trusted the other. But the holes in all 4 of their hearts will prove quite valuable; at least they have other's whom can understand where they're coming from.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dangerous decisions_

"I'm very sorry about what happened." Al said, breaking the silence. "It's no use to dwell on the past." Seto said, closing his eyes. "I have more important things to worry about." He re-opened his eyes, staring once more at his younger brother. "We can't move on in our lives, because we search for a way to regain our bodies. Our original bodies."

"Well, that's where I think I can help." Ed stared at him, "How so?" Seto pushed out his chair and stood up. "Follow me and I'll show you." Seto left the table, walking through the deserted mansion. Ed and Al quickly got to their feet and followed, Mokuba trailing behind his brother.

Ed and Al looked about the hallways they walked through, noticing an unusual feeling the house had greeted them with. It was cold and empty. The gray walls were bare, the many rooms looked as if they had been untouched for years, yet there was no dust anywhere. Other than it's depressing vibes, it was also plain. There were no colors, no decorations. No life. It felt as if the dead occupied the house.

Al stopped and noticed one room that felt alive. It was a bright room, it's curtains pulled back, the walls painted blue. Toys and games spread out across the floor. There were papers unorganized on the desk in the corners, and a few drawings and pictures posted on the walls.

Ed noticed Al's curiosity right away, and stopped to see what he was looking at. "That's my room." Mokuba said. "What's this?" Ed asked, pointing at something inside the room. Mokuba walked beside him and looked at what he was pointing at. "What's what?"

"That picture?" Ed walked inside and pointed at one of the framed pictures that had been nailed to the wall. The picture revealed a beautifully painted dragon. "That's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I don't think you know anything about duel monsters, but it's a really rare card."

"I see…" Ed said, observing the portrait. "Come on, we don't have all day. I have things to do." Seto said coldly, beginning to walk once more. Mokuba ran after him, and Ed and Al caught up.

Seto stopped in front of another room. It was the only room they had seen with steel shut doors. Seto walked over to a key panel, pushed a few buttons, and the doors had opened. Ed and Al's eyes widened. "Cool…" they said at the same time. "Over here." Seto said, leading them through the bright room.

The room was filled with all sorts of machines. They were all different sizes and shapes. Ed had noticed they all a strange symbol imprinted on all of them with the letters "KC." Ed didn't feel the urge to ask what it meant, and slowly followed behind.

"I understand where you are coming from, we share the same pain." Seto turned around to face both of the Elric brothers. "I think it's about time you were returned what you have lost."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, your body." Seto eyed Al, "I'm confidant I can give you back what you lost."

"Really? You mean it?" Seto nodded. "Brother! This is amazing! I can be human again!" Al exclaimed. Ed was so convinced. "How can we be so sure your not lying?"

"Lying?" Seto laughed, "Edward, you should be happy I'm even helping you. I don't help many people. In fact, I don't like very many people. Your lucky I'm even trying to help you."

"Well, there must be some kind of catch." Ed said, eyeing Seto. "Well, there is." Al's excitement left him as he stared at Seto. "What kind of catch?"

"Well, I've used this before. And I'm sure I can get your body back, but it's a dangerous task. The whole procedure could end up killing you. Weather you get your body back or not. I'm can't promise you anything."

"WHAT? No way. I'm not risking Al's life."

"But brother…"

"Al! It's too dangerous! I can't let you risk your life like that! No, I'm not letting you go along with this." Al was filled with rage. "I don't care…" Al whispered. "What was that?"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care what the odds are! If he can do it, then I'm taking that chance! I wanna live again! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Al, I said no."

"I don't care what you said, I choose my own path!"

"No, Al. I'm your big brother."

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you!"

"Look you 2, settle down." Seto said, getting in between them. Ed and Al stood there, glaring at each other. "When will the machine be ready?"

"It's ready right now."

"Good." Al took a few steps back and relaxed himself. "I'm ready."

"Alright then, I'll just need to make some modifications and you'll be good to go." Seto went back to the machine and began to work on it, as Ed and Al stood silently watching him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure in my life." There was another long awkward silence between the 2 brothers as Seto worked diligently on the machine. Mokuba yawned and sat down, watching his brother work. He was a bit uneasy about the machine himself, it was one of the few machines in his lab that he hadn't cared to show Mokuba, but he had guessed that it had been made when the idea of bringing Noah back to life was a priority.

"Al?" Al turned to Ed, "Yes brother." Ed's hands were clenched into fists, and his feet were shaking under his upper body. "I… I don't want you to die."

"I know, brother. But I don't want to be stuck in this body anymore. If it doesn't work, at least I'll get to die."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Ed looked up at his brother, "Al… you're the only family I have left…" They looked into each other's eyes once again in sadness. Al saw the worry and the fear in his brother's eyes. Al loved his brother, he did. But this was something he had to do. There was no stopping him. Ed looked into his brother's eyes, and saw emptiness. His brother could feel nothing; his brother was just a sole, nothing more. But to Ed he was his whole world, his family, everything he had ever worked for. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't.

"Alright, it's ready." Al nodded, and headed towards the machine. "Al…" Ed held onto Al's arm. As his brother had commanded, Al stopped. "I…"

"It's not time to worry, brother. It's not time to worry." Ed released his grasp on his brother's arm and watched him as he stepped into the machine, his eyes filled with tears. "Alright, this is it." Ed's heart pounded in his chest unbelievable fast as he watched helplessly from the side, crying silently. "I hope this works…" Seto whispered to himself, pulling the leaver. There was a blinding light.

A/N: Hahahaha, I love keeping my readers in suspense Anyways, I'm sorry this fic is kinda going slow, and it kinda sucks. I dunno, you guys are the readers; I'll let you decide.

Will our beloved Alphonse get what he desires most? Or lose his life doing it? What will Ed do if he doesn't?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A new beginning_

He bit his lip hard with blood beginning to sip through his lower lip. He had his eyes tightly closed shut, he didn't know why, but he was afraid. Mokuba didn't even know these people, but already he was quivering in fear with the thought of Al losing his life. Slowly he opened his eyes, still afraid of what the truth held. He didn't know exactly if he wanted to know the truth.

The light slowly faded, Ed stood anxiously staring at the machine. Seto slowly pressed the button in front of him, and the doors of the machine opened. Al's armor lay at the bottom of the machine, cluttered and out of place. Ed took a step forward, "Al?" He took slow breaths, taking another step closer. "A-Alphonse?" Something moved.

'Please… no… don't let him be… he can't be…' Ed tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He began to cry helplessly, like a young child. At the same time, he tried to calm down, but the thought of losing his brother could not make his tears go away. But soon enough, his fear and anxiety faded away, as he saw a figure crawl out from inside the armor. Ed was speechless.

Al felt weary and weak. He squinted his eyes. Where in the heck was he? Everything was so bright. He felt extremely cold. Al's eyes widened. He could feel. He looked down at himself, he had hands. He had human hands. The bright light faded around him as he put his hands on his arms and face. He had hair, hands, and legs. He was alive again. He was human.

He looked up, his brother staring at him in disbelief. Al slowly got to his feet, holding onto the machine for balance. "Al…" Ed said quietly. Al's eyes began to water, and it wasn't long till tears began to seep out and fall down his face. He walked over to Ed, falling into his brother's arms, crying his eyes out. Ed put his arms around his brother, shocked and overwhelmed with happiness, giving his brother something he couldn't in a long time.

Al was overwhelmed by all the emotions he had failed to feel in his last form. But at the moment, his emotions were mixed of sadness and joy. Ed fell to his knees, holding his brother tightly in his arms, putting his hand through his hair gently with his real hand. The brothers could not speak words, but all they needed were each other's embrace.

Mokuba felt sheer happiness for the 2 brothers, knowing it would be stupid of him to cry, but felt the urge to otherwise. Mokuba could tell his brother was thinking the same thing as well as he looked on at the brother's first reunion in a long time. But still, there were things to be done.

Seto walked over to them after Al had began to calm down. He placed his hand on Al's shoulder softly, "I'm sure your hungry. You haven't had a meal in a while, have you?" Al stared up at him, and slowly nodded. Ed scooped his brother into his arms and carried him out of the lab, to the dining room.

"The cooks' said dinner will be ready in a half hour. I'm sorry it'll take so long for you to have a descent meal, but I promise you it will be the best you've ever had."

"Thank you for the generosity. I'm sorry if we have been a bother to you or anything, you've been very kind to the both of us and we haven't done a thing for you." Ed replied. He sounded very different from before, as if he had picked and chose his words of what he was going to say. Al was curled in his brother's arms, breathing softly and quietly with a tired look upon his face.

Mokuba stared at Al. He had so many questions he wanted to ask him, but was too afraid to ask. It was probably not the time to ask questions, so he stood patiently watching the 2 Elric brothers.

"We'll probably have to do some tests…" Seto said randomly, rubbing his chin as he stared at Al. Ed had immediately become defensive, "What are you talking about? My brother isn't some test subject!"

"Edward, calm down, it's not like that. I meant examinations, physical tests. To make sure he's a well functioning human being. We had a very high risk of something going wrong, Al losing his life, or bringing him back looking like-"

"That thing…" Ed interrupted, looking down at Al, who was now fiddling with Ed's necklace. He looked up at his brother. Edward gave a small smile. "Can he talk?" Mokuba asked, unable to hold back curiosity. "What do you mean 'can he talk?' Course he can."

"He hasn't said a word since he got his body back. Maybe he forgot how to."

"Who forgets how to talk?" Al asked, looking at Mokuba. "Well… how were we supposed to know that?" Mokuba said with embarrassment. "Big brother, I can stand up on my own." Ed nodded and set Al on his feet. As Ed's hands left him, Al fell to his knees. "What's wrong with me?" he muttered to himself, glaring at the ground before him. "Your weak, you haven't used your body in a long time. It's not your fault, it'll take a couple of days to recover completely."

"Master Kaiba, dinner is served." The butler called, revealing the table that was covered in all sorts of foods. "Wow, I've never seen so much food in one place" Ed said with amazement. "Bon appetite."

-Later that night-

"That was great, Seto, thanks again for the meal." Ed wiped his mouth, than placed the napkin onto the table. "It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, it's nice having company. This place is always so empty." Mokuba said with a smile. Seto looked down at his brother, then ruffled his hair. "Now I bet a little someone has had a little too much fun. If you hurry and get changed, I'll be up to tuck you in."

"Ok!" Mokuba sped off and up the stairs without another word. Ed looked over at Al whom was curled up on the couch, already asleep. "Looks like I'll have to get him to bed too." He walked over and gently picked him up, and put him over his shoulder. "Your brother's a great kid." Ed added, as they began to walk up the stairs together. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd really do without him."

"I can tell he feels the same. He idolizes you." Seto sighed, "Yeah, but sometimes I worry if that's a good thing." Ed titled his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes I feel as if… I'm not doing it right. That I should be doing something different, I mean, am I really the right role model for him?"

"Sure you are! I mean, look at you. You have your own company, you work and do everything on your own, your completely independent and in control of your life. Most people don't have their own houses at 25, your doing great."

"I suppose… but I don't want him to do what I did to get all that." Seto stopped at the door of the room as Ed entered to put Al in bed. "Hey Ed."

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you. Your brother might undergo some strange… side effects." Ed stopped. "What?"

"Side effects."

"What kind of 'side effects'?" Ed stared at him. "It's really nothing to worry about, don't get so upset. Your brother just might be overwhelmed by emotions."

"How so?"

"Well, take when you first saw him in his original body. You saw how overwhelmed he was by his emotions. That was probably joy that was causing him to do that. Next might be sadness, or envy, any kind of normal human emotion. And since he hasn't experienced these emotions in so long, it could be harmful." Ed ran his hand through Al's hair, feeling the softness of his skin. He felt like a new born baby, his skin was so healthy. It very much varied to his past suit of armor that he had been stuck in for so long. Now Al could live again.

"Nii-sama…" Seto turned around to find Mokuba at the door, he wore long sleeved blue pajamas and was staring up at his older brother. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming." Seto turned and left without a simple goodnight and followed his sibling to his room. Mokuba hoped into bed, suddenly filled with energy as he left himself bounce. "Ok, ok, fun time's over. Time for bed." Mokuba nodded and crawled under the covers. Seto sat on the side of the bed. "I don't want you coming to my room tonight. If you wake up, try and fall back asleep, ok? I have a lot of work to do tonight."

"You always have a lot of work to do." Mokuba pouted, frowning. "Mokuba… you know it's for the best." Mokuba opened his mouth to protest but said nothing. He knew exactly what to say, but refused to say it knowing it would only start an argument between the 2.

"Well… goodnight Mokuba." Seto said, kissing him on the forehead. "Night Nii-sama…" Mokuba said as he turned on his side and brought the covers up to his chin. Seto flicked the light switch and closed the door softly. He walked into his office and closed the door, staring at the computer before him. He knew this routine almost by heart. He'd be up till about 4 in the morning without protest, and the next day there would be more work to do and he would do the same. But tonight he felt strange. Usually Seto would take on any challenge without question or concern, but tonight his thoughts were occupied on other things.

He sat down in front of his computer and turned it on. As it began to load, Seto stared out the window beside his work desk. He felt odd, he had just met these 2 strangers yesterday, and yet he talked to them as if they were actually friends. Friends, to the great Seto Kaiba, would have to have been a person he'd known for years. His trust was hard to earn, and easy to break, maybe it was for this reason Seto had not gained any friends over the past years.

His brother was the only person he knew he could trust with everything, but even his trust with his brother could be uneasy. Mokuba could be a bit of an open book, and telling him his personal secrets could be hazardous to himself and his company. But he had known Mokuba since he was born, so how could he think otherwise?

But these people. These strangers. He felt safe telling them his life, and he had only just met them. It was strange, but at the same time, it was reasonable. They both had suffered what he had in the past, therefore it wasn't strange telling them his situation. But at the same time, could he trust them? Was it safe?

His work appeared on the screen, and he put his thoughts to the side and began to work, and as he had planned, he would be there for most of the night till the beginning of dawn.

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Another AWESOME chapter to my AWESOME story. Hope you all are enjoying it. So Seto is now learning the value of trust, but is this a good thing or a bad thing? Is letting down your guard really a good thing? And what of Al? He now has emotions and can feel again, like a normal living human. But every living thing must die, and with his newly created body, he is at high risk of danger. Wait, does that mean Al's gonna die? Do I love leaving you in suspense?

Well, I do like leaving you in suspense.

REVIEW!


End file.
